Recirculation filters used in disc drives are typically formed of fibers that are permanently electrostatically charged to attract and hold small particles. Recirculation filters tend to cling to fingers, tools and other objects used in assembling disc drives. The clinging tends to make it difficult to insert the recirculation filters in slots in a disc drive assembly without inadvertently misplacing the filters which tend to cling to and follow fingers or tools as they are withdrawn after insertion. There is a desire to automate the insertion of recirculation filters and other clinging parts, however, this is difficult to do reliably because of the possibility of misplacement of the filter.
A method and apparatus are needed to automatically pick and place a clinging part such as a recirculation filter in a reliable manner.